Black Sails
by Das Nebel
Summary: Waiting for something to come that you know never could, will always surprise you when it does.


Hey everyone. Another fic in like 2 (3?) days, ain't it amazing? XD This is an old fic from last year I found in my storage, so I fixed it up a bit and decided to post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean or any of it's characters even though I wish I did.

R&R please!

**Black Sails**

Rain. So beautiful and sweet like a rare wine. Beautiful, yet considerably powerful in ways that can not be explained. It can stir many strong emotions, even in the most stoic person. Each droplet was like a cold reality, so much conflict, angst, sorrow, regret. Each falling on the face of a young man, standing near the edge of a cliff over-looking the vast sea. He had wavy brown hair bound in a pony-tail, a thin beard, and deep brown eyes as dark as the ocean depths. Eyes that was sad and distant. Almost as if he was crying, though impossible to tell through the onslaught of rain. Yet, if one looked closely enough, they would see a tiny spark of hope in them. A Hope for something that he wanted to see, been wanting to see for the past 4 years, the black sails of a ship peaking out from behind the rocky cliffs. The ship with black sails, which would never come.

He yearned to leave the land he once called home, and travel the seas, but he would only leave on the ship with black sails. The ship that would never come – could never come. He knew there was barely a chance for it to appear, if it did, the Navy would come to destroy it and take everyone on board as prisoners. But still, the hope remained, even though it was only a spark. He wanted to leave so much, the sea was calling to him, and he could not ignore it any longer. Day and night, he stood on that same cliff, waiting.

Because of this, he wife had left him. He spent his days working and then going to the cliff for hours on end and rarely spending time with her. He lost much sleep standing, sometimes sitting, there at night, often staying until dawn peaked over the horizon. She put up with it for three years until she finally gave up and left in a fit of anger. He did not care as much as he should have when she left, it only helped him realise he did not love her like he thought he did. No, his only true love was the sea and the adventures it held. He was tired, but he didn't care. He stopped caring long ago.

He was soaked the bone and frozen before he even moved a muscle. But he didn't care. He would wait there forever for the black sails to appear. Mind, body, and soul forever looking into the distance. He didn't notice wind pick up; he didn't notice the rain stop. He didn't even notice his legs give out and the ground rushing up to meet him.

PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC PoTC

He awoke the next morning, the sun shining in his face. His first thought was to close the shutters on the window, but then realised he was outside when a gust of wind rustled the grass, tickling his nose. Opening his eyes, he gazed around as far as he could see, observing nothing else but the ground, the cloudless sky, and what could be made out as the blue-green sea. He sighed in disappointment and stiffly moved himself into a sitting position, brushing the dirt off his face and beard with a calloused hand. He had dreamt he was on the ship he had desired to see for so long, standing at the wheel next to the ship's strange pirate captain, sailing the seven seas. 'But alas, it was only a dream.' He chided himself. 'They will never come for me.'

He stayed a few minutes more before deciding to get up and go to work –from the way the sun was positioned, he was already an hour late. But just as he hauled himself up, something floated out slightly from behind the tall rocks. It was the sails of a ship. And they were black. His heart skipped a beat. Could it be? It must, only one ship was known in the entire ocean to have those sails. It drifted forward until he could see the ship itself. It was! It had come! He was filled with unexplainable joy to see the ship, even if it was the ship of a pirate. Footsteps sounded behind him, he tensed. It could be the Navy (namely, Norrington) and if he saw it, they would surely destroy it! The footsteps came closer, stopping just behind him. He readied himself to run, to warn them, until he heard a familiar voice that dissipated the fear.

"Ah, I see the whelp's awake! 'ow 'bout a bottle o' rum to get ye up and runnin', no?"

He turned. There, in all his swaggering glory, stood Captain Jack Sparrow holding two bottles of rum in his hands. Smiling, he graciously declined the offer with a shake of his head. Jack shrugged and motioned for him to follow, muttering unintelligible things about 'more for me' and 'pompous old windbag Norrington.' Hiding in the shadows to lessen the likelihood of being seen by any do-good civil servants, they made quick time in getting to the beach. According to Jack, the whole lot of them could go to hell and never come back and just let him take what he wanted. Reaching the beach, they quickly and discreetly – as discreetly as you can get with Jack around - commandeered a row boat and headed towards the ship.

As they reached the ship, a rope was thrown down for them to climb up. He followed Jack in a daze, still not quite believing he was actually there. Once they were on board, Jack ordered them to leave port immediately. A pirate ship appearing in a Navy infested dock in broad daylight was bound to catch someone's attention. Everyone hurriedly went about the ship preparing to leave.

Following Jack up to the wheel, he felt the familiar deja vu of last night's dream. Only this time, it was real. He could feel the slight spray of sea water, hear the waves from the ship cutting the water, and feel the solid wood of the railing he placed his hands on. Jack turned to face the handsome young man and clapped him somewhat fondly on the shoulder with an odd and quirky smile. And then he said something they had all wanted to hear for a long time;

"Welcome back to the Black Pearl, Will Turner."

Fin


End file.
